Caught
by TheMooney42
Summary: When Tony arrives at work he witnesses something he never thought was possible.


**A/N:** What happens when Tony sees Gibbs and Abby kissing? Fluff to start, T to end.

**Disc:** Not MINE, they were 7 figures too high of my yearly salary...maybe next year

* * *

"Hey!!! Huh...?"

Abby walked into the bullpen, getting no answer, she looked up from where she stood. No one was there, no 'head' could be seen, but light snoring could be heard. She frowned, "What the?"

Abby walked to McGee's desk, "McGee?" no one. "Tony?" no one there either. Walking toward Gibbs desk she noticed his head resting lightly on his arm. "Aww," she chimed to herself, "he's soo cute!"

His hair was sticking up in all different directions; his left arm was being used as a makeshift pillow as his right arm sat dangling at his side. Abby couldn't resist. She leaned forward to ruffle his hair softly, feeling the sleek

silver material course through her fingers. He snapped up grabbing his gun and aiming it directly to her forehead, "Geez Abs! I could have killed you!"

Abby looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Im-im- so-sorry Gibbs," she stuttered.

Gibbs got up letting out a sharp breathe, "Whoo, don't do that again ok?"

Abby snapped back to reality, "Yea ok I won't," she drew out each word slowly. He smiled, sending her blood rushing through her veins 10x faster then it normally would.

"Ok good," he said leaning in to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"Gibbs," She spoke with a low, quiet like whisper voice, almost faint.

"Yea?" he cocked his head a little and studied her face.

"This is going to break the mood, and i know it will, and why-"

"-Abs"

"-Im trying to break it is beyond me bu-"

"-Abs..."

"-But I mean that was so-"

"Abs!!" he shook her.

She blinked, before he could say anything her lips were on his instantly. His breathe tasted like black cofee while hers tasted like a good number of Caf-Pows with an old cereal bar; both giving into it, they didn't notice the

elevator doors sliding open bringing in Tony to see what was happening at first hand.

"Hey Boss-" He dropped his bagel, "wow."

Fear coursed through both of their bodies. They slowly separated and starred at Tony, whose grin settled from ear to ear.

"You too," he made a 'between' motion with his hand, "are together."

No one said anything; Abby lowered her head looking sideways at him. Gibbs stepped toward Tony, his face inches away from his, "What happened here," he mocked Tony's motion "is none of your business," he studied Tony

face, "ok?"

"Yeaaaaaa," he said laughing, "got you boss!"

He didn't see Gibbs hand as it came into contact with his skull leaving Tony's ears ringing and an echo settling over the office.

"I totally deserved that," he said rubbing his head. Gibbs walked off, pushing the button for the elevator. He stepped inside, looked at Abby one last time, winked, and let the doors shut.

Tony continued to rub his head. "Please tell what I think I just saw because I knew I saw it but I don't think that you guys wanted me to know that I know that I know that I know."

Abby stared at him, her face scrunched up in a tiny frown.

"Gibbs left you out in the sun to long right, Tony?"

"Very funny," he said half laughing. "Now tell me," he looked around and stepped forward Abby, "how the hell did that just happen?"

"Well Tony," she strode to Gibbs desk and sat down, "two much consented adults shared a kiss."

His eyes widened, "A kiss??? That was a full gone mack!" he exclaimed almost jumping up and down ecstatic.

"He has let you out in the sun to long..."

He glared at her, with his mouth pursed and squinty eyes.

"I don't really appreciate that."

"I would appreciate if you didn't say anything."

He blew out a breath; walking over to Gibbs desk he squatted, being level eyed with Abby, "I promise." He held out his right hand as his left occupied his heart.

"You know it's the other way around right?"

Tony smiled broadly as he fixed it. Damn.

"I, Tony DiNozzo promise not to tell Ziva or Probie about what I have witnessed here today," Abby cleared her throat, "or blackmail you in anyway," she blinked several times, "or...mention it to Gibbs," she raised her eyebrows

and blinked again, "...or to anyone else."

"Thanks Tony."

* * *

"So, what happened?"

"He promised me."

Gibbs chuckled letting out a small breath, "Did he say it with his left hand over his heart and right hand up?"

"He tried, but I made him change it."

"That's my girl." He kissed her forehead. They both laid there sweaty staring at the ceiling together, their skin clammy as thin white sheets covered them.

"Cliché thing to say but, that was incredible Gibbs," she broke in. Gibbs turned his head to her, looking deep into her eyes, seeing his reflection, "Yes," he grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly," you are."

Abby drew her hand closer to his chest, tightening her grip on his shoulder, "Love you Gibbs," she said as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Love you, Abs." He kissed her forehead once more, before they slept in a deep slumber.

* * *

Gracias for all of those that reviewed.


End file.
